chaos high U-verse characters
by vega street fighters
Summary: New characters and season!;)
1. intro

Boss zero-

Kat zero-

Vega -

Vegeta-

Goku-

Johnny cage-

Ryu-

Ken Masters-

John zero-

Sub zero-

Sakura-

Sakura (naruto)-

Dan Hibiki-

Scorpion Hasschi-

Percy Jackson-

Perla zero-

Mariah zero-

sonic hedgehog-

Amy Rose-

Knuckles nemison-

Miles Prower-

Katalan Dark-

Emily Dark-

Victoria Dark-

Tails Doll-

Blanka Nash-

Reptile Zatera-

Smoke weed-

Ermac realms-

Silver hedgehog-

Shadow hedgehog-

Blaze Kat-

Chun li xaing-

Cammy white-

Kitana kahn-

Mileena kahn-

Jade goody-

Emily hasschi-

Rebecca Cage-

Cj Ramirez-

Anita barthar-

Anita yabarra-

Kakashi sensei -

Rin okummara-

Yokio okummara-

Izuma kalitasura-

Niko shima -

Ryuji martoga-

Shami moriama-

Devin zavala-

Sindel ovaularia-

Rainbow mika -

Veronica widebod-

Tye friction-

Gabbylishous Vasquez-

Slasher tizymaro-

Rainbow lishus Dash-

Juri Chan-

Raiden-

Snakea zatera-

Vemona lemix-

Fluttershy pegsin-

Rarity divadend-

Sweetybele divadend-

Enderman wateron-

Creeper-

Cream cheese-

Shinning Armor-

Twilight sparkle-

Pinkamena pie-

Akuma goken-

Bunny boo-

Max depare-

Mike zipline-

Dj kitty-

Fleetaway talsin-

Rain -

Noob zero-

Exploding Tnt-

Sky -

Deadlox Mc-

Minecraft universe-

SSunde-

Bajan C.-

Bashur-

Yang-

Yun-

Makoto-

Sonya blade -

Herobrine-

Steve-

Stampylongnose-

Franky -

Lufy-

Iceberg-

Robin haoud -

CoCo Kitty -

These are the new characters in chaos high U-verse tell me if you want any other characters in chaos high U-verse I so plz tell me.


	2. Vega vs johnny cage

Chapter 1 " kahshanna" ken shouted she turned around to see shattered glass on the floor "ken what in the world happened" kahshanna asked. i accidentally knocked over Vegas statue the class made for him ken said rubbing his soft smooth fingers through bouncy blonde hair. Ken what have you done vega's gonna perice a hole through your face we got to fix this ken kahshanna replied angrily at ken. (Vega walks in slow and starres at ken) Vega please don't kill me ken said kinda like he meant to do that. You ass hole ken I know you did that on purpose Vega said irritated by Ken( before Ken could replie to Vega my brother sub-zero walked in ) what's going on I was walking to class and couldn't help but to hear you guys screaming at each other sub zero said ( Vega looks at kahshanna then takes off his mask ) oh my your quite a cutie Vega kahshanna said as if she was about to melt inside. ( Vega walks to kahshanna and pulls out a rose and gives it to her) oh ...( then kahshanna starts blushing) thank you Vega that was really sweet of you kahshanna said kinda like she was about melt(then she gave Vega a kiss on his cheek) oh... ummmm wanna go on a date with me Vega said very peaceful.(then Vega started blushing) oh brother ken said in a funny voice. Oh shut up Vega said (then he and kahshanna pause in a long kiss) awww chun li said that was kinda cute ken replied and chuckled. Thank you for not being insulting Vega said kinda surprised. yay our dates tonight right Vega kahshanna said really happily. Yes whatever you want babe Vega said kinda Hot. Kahshanna steps outside with her elegant ball gown on to the limo waiting to pick her up inside were the masked face vega was waiting for her. Hi Vega kahshanna said kinda nervously hi kahshanna no need to be nervous everything is gonna be just fine ok Vega replied. Oh if it isn't the to love bird's kahshanna and Vega Johnny cage said in chuckling voice what do you want you prissy little brat Vega said kinda irritated oh nothing but you won't be getting my girlfriend that easy from me Vega Johnny said oh yeah show me what you got bitch Vega said very angry ok fine pretty boy flizzy Johnny said kinda chuckling ok Johnny that's it when im done with you you will be seeing red Vega said as he puts on his mask and takes off his shirt. Why the mask you a pussy or something Johnny cage said kinda chuckling no I just don't want my beautiful face hurt Vega said about to charge Johnny. Vega runs towards johnny leaving a huge gash on his cheek then Johnny does a split and punches Vega straight in the crutch then Vega yelps loud like a littel girl holding his crutch then Vega runs in slashes Johnny back with his claws then Johnny does a shadow kick straight to vega's face vega's mask starts to crack then Vega runs towards johnny leaving a huge gash on his foot Vega begins licking his claws then Johnny punches Vega so hard that his mask broke Vega screams you bitch I will kill youuuu! Vega then runs making scratches all over Johnny 's body then Johnny hit Vega so hard his face went through the wall then Johnny passes out kahshanna yells and pulls out vega's head from the wall he really wasn't that hurt he just passed out and blood was coming from his nose he had a busted lip and a broken arm kahshanna then quickly calls 911 because both Johnny and Vega had serious injuries. Later on the next day kahshanna went to visit Vega in the hospital who was now conscious. Hi kahshanna Vega said very faint there were several tubes in his body for oxygen and medication for his broken arm.


End file.
